Spiderman Homecoming - No Home No Problem
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: Not only Uncle Ben died when Peter first became Spiderman, instead Aunt May left as well, leaving Peter alone with brand new powers and no home. Unwilling to accept a new home from the system, Peter is homeless, fighting instead for his own well being on street, but it's only a matter or time until a certain avenger finds out.
1. Prologue

Peter was angry, he had an argument with his aunt and uncle just an hour ago. A part of him knew, the argument was stupid, uncalled for, they weren't at fault for Peter's bad mood. But he had been in a bad mood ever since that stupid little spider bite, it had hurt, and that had bothered Peter, but the side affects had been much more bothersome. Fair enough, now he had super strength and could stick to walls, something that would help accomplish his dream of being a hero, but his guardians came between him and that dream.

"It's too dangerous." "Why not work towards something better." "You shouldn't fight."

Peter knew they were right, it was dangerous, Peter should just study something, and fighting was wrong. But ever since he was little, watching Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, all this awesome superheroes! They made him want to be one too, to fight! But Peter really wasn't that kinda kid, he was a skinny, geeky kid, but not anymore, now he was strong and fast and... sticky... okay, maybe May and Ben had no idea about this, well there was no maybe to it.

A man suddenly shoved Peter, "hey get out of the way!"

Peter moved out of the way, glaring at this man who was leaving at an elevated speed, Peter's spider sense went of, and he turned to see Flash.

"Thief!" he shouted, running.

Peter knew, he could help, he had the physical ability to do so but... well, he shouldn't fight or try to be a hero, it's what his family wanted. He laughed and walked of, ignoring the commotion.

He purposefully staid up way past his bed time, just to ignore his aunt and uncle. But eventually he was tired and knowing he had school the next day, he began to move towards his home. As he got close he began to notice the commotion. When he got there, he saw the police cars, the ambulance, the two bodies covered by a blanket... well, there were more bodied than that, but only two mattered to Peter in that instant.

"Sorry, this is a crime scene, you need to leave," a police officer told Peter, who didn't know how long he had been staring, the kid nodded and turned around, leaving the scene.

Peter leaves, he find a bench in an empty park, he sits down, and cries. He had no idea what to do, where to go... he stays there, he cries, until there are no tears left to cry, then he wishes, wishes it was all a nightmare, it felt so unreal after all. But he knows that it isn't, somehow, he just knows. It isn't the first time he goes through this, his parents... and now, his last family.

Peter moves over to a bin, he throws up, then gets up, begins to walk towards the police station, it's morning. Peter knowns he spent all night crying in a park, but doesn't care. He passes one of those typical shops with all the TVs in the window, all with the same channel, the news. Peter pauses and starts staring at it.

The news is boring, rain expected later, school wins prize, lost dog found... then, what he was waiting for, five people killed in shooting by minor robber, and the image of said robber, that makes Peter freeze, he knows that man, and nothing else in the news matters, because this was his fault, he should have done something, he didn't. He turns around, he isn't going to the police station.

He runs, runs so fast, he climbs a building, a tall one, and once at the very top, someplace nobody else goes, he cries, and screams. He sits there, he hates himself, he looked at the edge, he thinks of jumping, but then he changes his mind, he looks at his hands, he has a power, a power that didn't save five people, because he didn't want to, but a power, that could save people. Peter couldn't throw that away.

Peter was Spiderman, and Spiderman would help, no matter what.


	2. Civil War

Peter had made up his mind, he didn't want to go into the system, to be sent to random foster homes with random families. He didn't want to go to some orphanage, and he knew he would lose if he asked for independence. So he didn't go anywhere near the police, knowing that if he did, they would take him away, maybe even away from Queens. No, Peter could take care of himself.

So, he lived on the street, he had no money, no food, no clothes, no bed, the only thing he could count on was drinkable water from the fountains in the parks. Everything else, was luck. Peter kept a close eye on the ground, picking up any old change people dropped. He got all he had from dustbins. Things that people with better lives than him no longer wanted.

He didn't go to school, he didn't go to the doctor, if he was ever attacked or hurt, he never went to the police, instead, he lived alone, he took care of himself, he taught himself, healed himself and defended himself. And he didn't only defend himself, he defended everyone, anybody and everyone he could.

He had made a small costume, it was red, it had some random old goggles, a hoodie, it was really bad, but it did the trick, kept his identity hidden, it helped him concentrate, and allowed him to fight. Since he had been living alone he had helped so many people, stopped so many thieves, separated guns from criminals, helped immobilize those who ran from the police, helped cats down from trees and old women cross the road, sometimes they bought him random street food for it and he felt so grateful, after all, it was the best food he got.

Peter worked hard to help everyone, except himself, he knew he was working too hard. He was severely under weight, not having access to food was a big problem in Peter's life, the fact he slept very rarely, the fact that the nights were cold and he had no blanket to cover him. It rains, Peter would be wet. Living on the street, if Peter didn't find a system, would kill the fifteen year old but... he couldn't care less, he wanted to help others, but not himself. Helping himself was not a priority.

One day, Peter was working, as Spiderman, he was on a building, watching the city from up high. The city was beautiful, and today, nothing was happening, nobody was misbehaving, which made for a quiet day for Peter, something he appreciated, cause he honestly didn't feel to well.

"So, the great Spiderman."

Peter turned quick, he saw, a man standing there, wearing a suit, looking bored, "T-Tony S-Stark?"

The man nodded, "I've seen videos of you on YouTube... but for as much as I have investigated, can't find our who you are, impressive."

Peter stood up straight, "thanks... can I help you with anything?"

Tony nodded, "so, have you by any chance got a passport?"

Peter shook his head, frowned, "and even if I did, I wouldn't let you see it... my identity."

"I want you to come to Germany with me, for a fight, world saving avenger stuff, you know?" Tony moved his hands around as if to give more context.

This was Peter's dream, his eyes glowed, "to help save the world?"

Tony frowned, "well, that may be s slight exaggeration, sorry, look, you watch the news right?"

Peter tilted his head and then shook it, "not really."

Tony raised an eyebrow but just shook his head, "basically, Captain America, he broke a criminal out of jail, he doesn't agree with the law, thinks his right, his dangerous."

Peter looked at his feet, "dangerous how?"

Tony looked away, "there are these new agreements, by United Nations, basically leaving the government in charge of superheroes, leavings the decisions to many people rather than a single person, to avoid corruption, to avoid mistakes... it's meant to help, he disagrees with it. An old friends of his caused an explosion, at United Nations, after he was arrested, Steve went and rescued him."

It wasn't perfect, but Tony didn't have time for this, and besides, this was just a kid, probably wouldn't understand anyway.

Peter nodded, "if I can maintain my identity, and you place some people protecting this city while I am gone."

The conditions were simple and fair, Tony nodded in agreement, "sure, so, what excuse will you be telling your parents?" it was meant to be a joke, pointing out Tony could tell he was s kid.

Peter looked down, "I can go now, there is nobody to tell."

Slightly surprised, "how old are you?"

Peter glared, "none of your business," he immediately regretted it, it was not like Peter to use such a tone, and much less to Iron Man, his hero.

Tony took a step back raising his hands, "sorry, your voice just sounds a little on the young side. As long as I don't hear about any kidnapping in Queens later this week," another joke and a hand gesture, "come on."

Tony handed Peter over to Happy, the private jet was impressive, Peter didn't remove his suit at all, Happy found it strange, when he ordered food for the kid he ate it really fast, so Happy ordered more, Peter continued to eat fast. Happy decided it was probably a super human thing. He didn't think too much about it.

Once in Germany in the hotel Happy informed the kid the fridge was full, informed him of the bed and the shower, the clothes he was free to use while here, seeing as he had bough none of his own, and the new suit. Once Happy was gone Peter was way excited, eating a sandwich before heading into the bathroom, checking for cameras before taking a shower, throwing on some random clothes and a mask, he went out, ate even more food, slept for an hour, ate some more, then finally slept for the rest of the night before trying on his new suit, it was soooooooo cool.

The fight went down well, Peter proved he was strong and not only that but smart, even so when he was thrown to the ground, Tony insisted he stay down. And Peter didn't feel up to arguing, much less with Iron Man.

Happy took him back to the hotel room.

"You did good kid," the man praised, "Tony was impressed,"

Peter smiled, "really?"

Happy nodded, "you must be starving, I'll prepare you some spaghetti bolognaise," Happy offered.

Peter nodded, "I'll go shower."

Happy nodded, Peter came back with some of the normal clothes and a mask on.

"So, what's up with the identity?" Happy asked as he served the pasta.

Peter took a bite, it was delicious, "oh... well... guess I just need my alone time..."

Happy nodded, "you know, I ain't going to follow you around with a camera or anything in civilian form."

Peter didn't answer.

Happy sighed, "look, Tony told me that, after this fight, I need to keep an eye on you."

Peter looked up, "why?"

"For protection, all though there was a full evacuation it wouldn't be unusual for rumours to start going around about Spiderman fighting with the avengers, and then you will become a target."

Peter looked down, "I understand."

"And, it would make my job significantly easier..."

Peter looked further down, "I don't need watching over, I can take care of myself."

Happy frowned, "I'm not going to force you kid, but like it or not, I will be keeping an eye on you, for your sake."

"I really, don't need help."

"I know, but you are the youngest superhero I have ever seen and-"

"I am not, you just don't know my age."

Happy sighed, adding more pasta to the kids plate, "you sure are hungry," changing the subject.

Peter froze, "no, I'm not..." he began to slow down.

"No need to be embarrassed, it's a normal super human thing."

"Oh, yeah, that's it..."

Happy looked at the kid, he was quiet, eating, mask on.

Happy sighed, protecting this kid may be more difficult than any other job Mr Stark had given him. But he would do his best.


	3. Queens

They had been driving for a couple of hours, Peter was asleep in the car, a mask covering his face, both Tony and Happy were tempted to take a peak but they knew that was a bad idea, he would probably wake up and that would be there trust gone.

They were in queens already and that was when Tony knew the kid could sleep no longer, reaching out he shook the kid gently, "hey, Spidey," he spoke softly.

The kid looked up with tired eyes, and as Tony looked him in the eyes the billionaire saw how tired the kid looked.

"Sorry for waking you, but we are in Queens already and we don't have an address to leave you at yet."

"Oh, anywhere, here, here is good."

Happy didn't stop driving, "come on kid, Queens is huge, we don't want your exact address just an area."

Peter sat up straight, he looked out the window, "keep going straight until the end of the street, that's really close to my home."

Happy nodded, "okay, good kid."

Finally they parked, Peter had fallen asleep again and Happy looked at Tony, there looks met and he understood.

Tony woke the kid, "we're here."

Peter looked up, his eyes meeting Tony's through the mask, Tony though that if he ever saw the kid out of costume he could probably recognize him from his eyes alone, "thanks," Peter mumbled moving his hands to open the door.

"Wait a minute kid," Tony got the kid's attention, "before you leave we want to make sure we don't lose contact, you know in case we need anything, or you need anything from us..."

Peter looked hesitant, "I don't have a phone number to give."

Tony smiled, "no wonder I can't find your identity," he pulled out a fancy looking phone, one designed by Stark Co. "here, it has Happy's number in it, if you need anything phone him, I suggest you phone him every so often, you know, leave a message, just so he knows what your up to."

Happy looked at Tony gratefully.

"I..." Peter's first though was gratitude, his second was his inability to charge the damn thing, "I'd rather not..."

"There isn't a tracker or anything like that, I respect your identity."

Peter hadn't been thinking about that, but he decided he should move around a bit more just in case. He wanted to tell Tony the charging problem but he didn't want Tony asking why charging would be a problem, didn't want them to get the idea of where he lived, so instead he nodded, "thank you."

Tony nodded, "also there's a backpack in the boot for you with a couple of stuff that belong to you now."

Peter raised an eyebrow, "but I didn't bring anything?"

"Just grab it, okay?" Tony looked tired, "I don't feel like arguing."

Peter nodded, "thank you," he said.

"Keep up the good work, Spiderman, we'll be in contact, okay?"

Peter smiled and nodded, "thank you so much Mr Stark for letting me be a part of this, it means a lot."

Tony didn't answer, this was in his opinion the only meaningful thank you he had gotten from the kid, the rest, although he knew the kid was grateful were stuff the kid hadn't asked for, this, on the other hand, this was clearly something the kid had wanted.

Peter got out of the car, opened the boot and grabbed the only backpack there was, showing it to Happy who nodded in confirmation, he said thanks once more before running of into the dark alleys, waving, Tony was tempted to follow, not to discover anything about him, just because anybody wondering into a dark alley was in danger in his opinion, but he knew this kid could fend for himself, so, ignoring his instinct he told Happy to drive on.

Peter wondered around for quite a while, until he reached a park, it was a little cold at these hours, especially after the perfectly heated hotel, he threw the backpack onto the bench and opened it, curious as to what he would find, first he saw the clothes that he had been given at the hotel, Peter couldn't help but smile, that would do him very well, way better of a gift than Tony knew.

Next he found a phone charger for his new phone, a case and a fully charged external battery. Peter unlocked the phone, he added a password and then activated battery saving mode as well deactivating everything he considered unnecessary. Most importantly, location.

The last thing Peter found, he didn't want to believe what it was at first, but there was no denying it, the suit, the Spiderman suit. He had it. He had a new and amazing suit, that would make his job that much easier, and definitely make him look way cooler.

Making sure nobody was nearby, he got changed, placing the suit on underneath his normal clothes, it was so comfortable in comparison to his normal clothes. Peter couldn't help but smile brightly, feeling like a real superhero, like he has take a first big step in completing his childhood dream.


	4. Storm

Peter had been getting back into his normal life. His time as Spiderman was way funner, he found himself getting injured much less often, and an AI system that had been turned of during his battle in Germany was now activated and kept him company. The problem was, said AI, that Peter had called Karen, was also very worried for Peter.

"Peter," the AI had been informed of his real name, "I must remind you that you have not eaten in seven hours, this is far from a normal and healthy eating schedule and-"

"I know that Karen," Peter replied, kicking a thief to the ground and webbing him down, "I would love to sit down and have a three course meal but-" Peter didn't finish, he was hit hard across the head and almost lost his balance, fortunately he didn't and managed to knock down the second thief.

"But what, Peter?"

Peter took down the third thief, "I have work to do."

Karen was silent for a moment, "work can be done better after a meal and sleep."

"Oh, now are we going to fuss about sleep as well?" Peter said moving away from the crime scene, onto a tall building.

"You are not sleeping the normal amount," Karen pointed out, "also when you do sleep it is not very effective."

Peter frowned, he looked down at the phone and it's three per cent battery, before the battery died he dialled Happy's number, a number he knew by heart despite it being in the contacts, it went on to voice mail, "hi Happy, just finished taking down three thieves, they stole from a jewellery shop, unarmed although very energetic... I also stopped a bank robbery yesterday, stopped a kidnapping the day before and may have literally dropped in on an illegal drug deal... not that there are very many legal ones... anyway, everything is going fine, although the battery is nearly dead on the phone and I don't have time to charge, you know, in case you phone me, don't worry."

Peter doubted Happy would phone him, but at the same time he didn't want Iron Man flying around Queen searching for him, he saw that as even less likely, Tony would have better things to do than search for some lost kid, but at the same time Peter knew how unlucky he was.

That night, Peter couldn't sleep, first, he was uncomfortable, he managed to make himself comfortable with a home made hammock made out of web, after that he had a nightmare and thank god the web was sticky, he managed to fall asleep for a third time, but it began to rain hard, cold winds, loud thunder.

"You should be inside a safe structured building," Karen informed.

Peter curled up into a small ball, hugging his legs close to stay as warm as possible, "I know."

"Peter," Karen repeated, "this is not a suggestion, you must take cover in a stable structure."

Peter made himself into a smaller ball, "pardon?"

"Peter, if you do not move towards a stable structure I will be forced to take action."

Was Peter's suit threatening him? What could his suit do anyway? For some reason Peter didn't feel like finding out, so grabbing the rucksack, in which his Spiderman mask was, the rest of his suit on under his clothes.

"I'm moving," Peter informed, "but I am not in Spiderman mode so you have to stay quiet."

He climbed down the side of the bridge he was on, once on the ground he began to walk into the city, he looked into his pocket where he had a dollar and ten cents, not very much but maybe a cheap coffee from a fast food restaurant. So he found one of the thousands of those restaurants, it was quite crowded but that was much better, he entered, waited in line for a while, ordered his coffee and then sat down in a corner hidden away, sipping his coffee quietly.

"The storm is not due to end for another four hours," Karen informed, volume low so that only Peter could hear.

"Well, isn't that great," Peter rested his head on the table, he was exhausted, he hadn't eaten and-

"You need to eat some food," Karen informed.

"I haven't got any," Peter informed the AI.

"Then you should get some," the AI responded.

"No money," Peter pointed out.

This time the AI was silent, as if thinking, even though that wasn't how it worked, "should I contact Tony Stark?"

Peter almost choked on his coffee, "no! Of course not!"

He regretted shouting when some tables nearby started staring, Peter looked down at his coffee and was silent for a moment.

"Why do you even have the ability to contact him?"

"In case you are in danger, it is my job to inform Mr Stark so he can then assist you."

"Well save it for when I am in danger."

"Peter, you are in danger, dangerously low sleep and food levels can damage ones health."

"I am fine."

"Your body temperature is low and is not rising at a normal speed."

"Because I am tired, don't worry Karen, I am fine."

Karen didn't respond any more, she accepted Peter's response as truth this time, but Peter realized he needed to do something, he knew he wasn't eating enough, he had lost a lot of weight, he knew he wasn't sleeping enough because he was really tired all the time, but when your robot companion begins to worry, perhaps it's time to do something about it.

Peter finished the coffee and looked outside, there was still plenty of hours of storm left, so he pretended to sip the coffee, he did this for another two hours, by which point the restaurant was beginning to feel empty, Peter was not the last person there, but the staff were cleaning and clearly wanted nothing more than to go back to there warm and happy homes to watch some TV and maybe eat something. Peter could understand that even if it was something he could no longer imagine himself ever doing, so he got up, wiped the table with the serviettes he had been given and threw both this paper cup and the serviettes into the bin.

He exited the restaurant and immediately regretted it, the cold hit hard and Peter had to grab onto a wall so as to not collapse as his muscles tensed up, Karen activated the heater, a feature Peter didn't know anything about but was more grateful than ever for.

"Peter, you must go inside, it is not safe to be in such temperatures."

Despite the heater, Peter still felt the cold, his muscles were hard to move and he wanted to cry from how much the cold was hurting him. It actually hurt, physical pain, he made his way to a park, it was obviously empty, between the late hour and the cold weather, he made his way into a small play house designed for small children. He knew he was too big but it was the best wind protection he could find, curling up into a ball and using the backpack as a pillow. The kid managed to get an hour of sleep, but that was it. He felt like if he slept any more he wouldn't wake up from the cold, so he started walking through the city.

After about an hour of walking he bumped into a large man, "sorry," Peter whispered, looking up he froze, seeing a familiar face, Happy.

"It's fine," Happy replied, not realizing who had bumped into him, then he paused, "hey would you happen to know anything about a so called Spiderman?" Happy sounded really hopeful.

"I... well... I've heard of him..." Peter spoke low, hoping Happy would not recognize his voice, hiding the back pack in case that was also recognizable.

Happy frowned and nodded, "thank you," and he wondered of.

Peter realized in that moment, Happy was searching for him, had Peter been less sleepy and hungry maybe his brain would have worked better and he wouldn't have, "Happy, wait..."

The man turned around, "how do you know my-?" then it dawned on him, "Spidey..." he whispered under his breath before letting out a breath of relief, "god, you had me and Tony worried."

"I sent a message last night..."

"Yes, you did but... your AI, it sent your vitals late last night and well..."

"Oh," Peter looked away, suddenly angry at Karen, "is that so?"

"It automatically does when the levels go down a certain amount," Happy informed, "for your safety."

"I'm fine, I was out patrolling later than usual and got a bit caught in the storm..."

Happy looked hesitant, "have you been home yet?"

Peter was about to say yet but realized that was the wrong answer so instead shook his head, "was on my way now."

"Want me to drive you?"

Peter shook his head, "am good."

"Have you eaten?"

Peter hesitated but shook his head, "as soon as I get back."

Happy grabbed Peter's hand, it was dangerously skinny, "you really don't look good."

"I'm a bit tired."

"Kid... um... Spidey?"

"Peter," he looked down at his hand.

Happy looked at the kid, looked at his pail and fragile face, the kid was scary skinny, pail, shivering slightly from the cold, looked a little dirty and worst of all... was just a kid, "Peter. You musn't over work yourself," Happy pointed out, when Peter didn't reply he sighed, "is someone waiting for you at home?"

Peter shook his head.

"Then let me take you our for breakfast, okay?"

Peter nodded and followed Happy, they went to a small expensive looking café, and Happy, knowing what Peter was like when eating, sat the kid down and went up to order, he ordered everything, he ordered coffee, tea, juice, milk, cereal, croissants, jam, toast, fruit... everything.

He sat at a table for four people, so that all the food could fit, Peter wasn't eating like at the hotel, he was eating slowly, yet surely, he never stopped and Happy knew his hunger was not growing smaller.

"You aren't eating enough," Happy informed.

"I have a fast metabolism," Peter replied.

"Then you need to eat more."

"I know, I'm trying..." Peter ate an apple.

"Apparently," Happy was looking at his phone, "you also need more sleep."

Peter nodded, "working on it, I promise," now he was eating a croissant.

Happy sighed, "do you need help?" he asked.

Peter shook his head, eating some toast.

"Peter, if you need anything..."

"I'm fine," Peter reassured, "just, teenage stuff."

Happy accepted this answer, he nodded, he then pulled out two external batteries, "can I borrow your phone?"

Peter nodded, handing him the phone Happy started charging it with one of the batteries. Handing the other battery to Peter.

"It's fully charged, slightly better than your old one, I want your phone to always be on, can you do that?"

Peter looked down, he didn't nod.

"Peter?" the name was strange to Happy, but he wanted to make sure it was the kids real name.

When the kid looked up it was confirmation enough, "I don't know," the kid mumbled.

"Don't know what?"

"If I can, keep it charged," he rubbed his hand, "I can't... charge my phone at home."

Happy nodded, "okay, when the phone is at thirty per cent, you tell me, I will deliver a battery you can give me the old ones, is that okay?"

Peter nodded, and handed the old uncharged battery to Happy. The man took it and put it in his bag, he was thinking about asking more questions but decided that seeing the boy without the mask, and getting his first name, was a huge deal, and the kid needed to get home anyway.

"Do you want to get the rest to take away and I will drive you closer to home?"

"It's not necessary," Peter insisted, "looking down at his hands."

"But I would much prefer it if I did."

Peter nodded. Happy then went, got the food to take away in several bags which he handed to Peter, the kid looked so happy to have the food, this was after all, Peter's food supply for the next couple of weeks.

Happy drove to the same place as last time, he reminded the kid again that it was important that he ask for help if needed, reminded him about the thirty per cent battery power, and reminded him to eat and sleep more. Peter nodded telling Happy how he would do all of that, a part of Happy knew the kid wouldn't, that part was the same part that said don't let the kid just walk of, take him back to the facility, have him hospitalized for his low weight and lack of sleep, do whatever you can but don't let him- Peter waved goodbye, Peter was gone.

Happy looked of in the direction the kid had gone, before driving of towards the facility, using the Bluetooth to phone Tony Stark.

"I found the kid, he is... he is okay, I took him out for breakfast and dropped him of at home..."

"You sound hesitant?"

"He... he look's ill, uncared for, and... young."

Tony gulped, "how young?"

"Maybe even as young as fourteen..."

"God... any idea... who he is? So we can keep a better eye on him?"

"His name is Peter," Happy informed, "we know more or less where he lives, his name, height and weight, we can find him with that information right?"

"Shouldn't be a problem, I should have a full name, address and all other info by the time you get back here."

Happy nodded, "don't push me, I can be quite fast."

"You pay any speeding tickets out of your wages, I am not paying for that."

Happy laughed, calmer now that he believed he could get a broader image of the kid.


	5. The System

It had been three days, three horrible days.

"How the hell does this kid hide?" Tony complained practically throwing the tablet across the room and throwing his head onto the table.

"Maybe he lied about his name but... he reacted to it..."

"Maybe... maybe he lied about where he lived?"

"Almost definitely."

"But it doesn't make sense, I have looked at every child in Queens from his age range and... nothing," looking up at Happy, "sure you got the age right?"

"Sixteen would be my maximum... he was just a kid..." rubbing his head.

"I'm beginning to worry... what... what if he isn't in the system?"

"How could he not be in the system?"

Tony looked at Happy, as there eyes met both of them knew how, neither wanted to accept it though.

Tony placed his head back on the table, "you said he was a bit dirty?"

Happy nodded.

"Not sleeping or eating?"

Another nod.

"I need to find the kid, I don't care about his privacy anymore."

Happy frowned but nodded, "I agree."

Peter, meanwhile had fallen ill, probably from the cold, he had thrown up the breakfast Happy had given him and hadn't ate any of the food since, he had it in the same bag, untouched, he had not moved from under the bridge, he couldn't sleep from the pain, just lay there, crying occasionally, wrapped up in the clothes.

He was almost asleep, when his phone rang and he jumped up, looking at the screen, an unknown number, Peter hesitated but answered.

"Hey, kid," a familiar voice, Tony Stark himself.

"H-Hey," he tried to sound strong, but his voice was weak, shaky.

There was a moment of silence, "are you ill?"

Peter hesitated, "a-a c-cold, n-n-n-nothing..." he coughed.

Tony frowned, "I'm heading to queens today, got a business meeting, don't know any good restaurant around the area, was hoping you could suggest one, I'll pay for your food, and we can talk about the suit?"

Peter was silent before answering, "I-I-I am b-b-b-busy..."

"Peter. Your AI... says your ill... I don't want to start a search party for you but-"

"T-T-Time?"

"An hour from now, if you hold on I can track your location and pick you up where you are."

Peter nodded, "o-o-o-okay."

Tony grinned, "okay, see you soon," he said, and was about to hang up, but heard Peter coughing, it wasn't a small cough, it sounded dangerous, one that must hurt. Tony had to use a lot of will power to hang up. He looked up at Happy.

Happy nodded, "shall we leave already?"

Tony nodded, throwing the location into the gps to help Happy drive, after it was in he also threw it into his phone, "under a bridge..."

"So, what is the plan?" Happy opened the door for Tony to get into the car.

"First talk to him, probably bring him back here, give him a room, get him a doctor, some legal documents..." Tony sighed.

"Not going to force him into an orphanage then?"

"No way, the kid would hate me forever, not to mention, he has super strength, no way can he live among loads of strangers without anybody noticing."

Happy nodded, "count on me for help."

Tony nodded.

Peter meanwhile was trying desperately to make himself look good, changings into his cleanest clothes, brushing his hair, and eating a tiny bit of banana so as to prepare his stomach. He then made his way up to he road with his backpack, the food now pushed into said backpack, barely fitting but somehow managing.

He saw the familiar car, almost half an hour early, Peter wasn't surprised, he knew Tony wasn't coming for a business trip. He felt betrayed by Karen, but knew she meant well.

He climbed into the back of the car, putting the seat belt on, "hi," he greeted quietly.

Tony looked him over, this was the first time the man saw him without a suit, and the kid looked horrible, sickly, worst than he had imagined from Happy's description.

"Kid... you..."

Peter looked up, he then looked down at his hands.

Tony took in a deep breath, "we couldn't find you in the system."

Peter looked down.

Tony took in a deep breath, he hoped Peter would deny it, say he was just from some poor family, that Tony could throw money at and make it better.

"You should have told us," Happy glared at Peter.

Peter coughed a bit, he didn't answer.

Tony was about to speak when the kid literally collapsed, Tony caught him, "kid?"

Happy turned around to look at Tony, "what?"

"I don't know!"

"Happy, drive, he needs a doctor, now!"

 **I want to apologize for how long this chapter took, I have been very busy for the last week with starting school here in Spain.** **I also want to say sorry for all grammar mistakes, english isn't exactly my first language and I usually check them over before upload but often miss details.** **Last of all I want to say thanks to all the people who read and comment, I really appreciate it and will try to be quicker with the next chapter.**


	6. Frostbite

The car pulled up in front of the avengers facility, Tony kept his hold on Peter who was thankfully breathing okay. Happy opened his door, getting out quickly so as to open up the back door, carefully, with the help of Tony Stark he pulled the kid out of the car, protective arms holding him tight.

"Come on," said Tony, leading the way into the facility and up a lift. Soon they reached the medical hall, Tony quickly opened a door, a room with nothing but boring machinery and a white bed, Peter was carefully placed on said bed, "he needs a doctor."

Happy nodded, "on it."

Happy was gone, leaving Tony alone with the kid, the man of Iron sat down on a chair next to the kid, "okay, you're going to be fine..." hands softly touched the arm of the kid, feeling just how skinny he was.

Happy opened the door, following a man dressed in all white, "okay, do we know what the problem is?" looking down at the kid.

Tony shook his head, "we know he is definitely not been eating enough, he was out in the cold... he hasn't slept much..."

The doctor nodded, asking no more questions, he knew his place. Turning the heating on in the room, he began to remove the kid's clothes.

Tony and Happy looked at each other, hating what they saw, they knew the kid wasn't eating as much as he should but... well, the kid was dangerously underweight, ribs visible under a thin layer of skin. Same goes for his arms and legs. How long had the kid been living this life? Not to mention said skin was not the right colour, it was too pale, and had what looked like ice...

"Hypothermia and frostbite," the doctor gave as an explanation.

There was also a couple of scars that Tony just knew would not have scarred with proper treatment, Tony finally couldn't stand any longer and sat down on a seat in the corner. Happy moved to stand nearby, but didn't sit.

The doctor cleaned him up, connected some machines, checked his temperature, pulse, weight, all the stuff that doctors did, finally after a couple of hours he turned to the two men that hadn't bothered moving, "he is fine," the Doctor nodded, "I mean... he is terrible but, there is nothing hidden, he just needs to sleep, eat and stay warm."

Tony nodded, "thank you."

The doctor nodded one last time before leaving, Tony walked over to the kid, pulling the blanket up, he touched the kid's hand, it wasn't cold, but it was far from a safe temperature. Happy rubbed his head, "I'm sorry... I tried but..."

"Your job isn't taking care of kids, you did more than I asked you to do, you saved his life."

Happy smiled, but it didn't mean anything, he was not Happy, "what's the plan then?"

"Well, he will stay here until he has recovered, we will need to talk to him, find out what his story is... and well... he wont be going back on the street," the last sentence was almost a threat, whom it was towards nobody knew, perhaps god itself, warning him not to touch the kid.

"He was on the street before you picked him up to play hero," Happy finally sat down, not lasting another moment on his feet.

"God knows for how long..."

"You're blaming yourself..."

"How did I not notice sooner?"

"I was in charge of him?"

"I picked him up of the streets, then returned him to them!"

"He has been working so hard to keep us from finding out, and no, I am not blaming the kid, I imagine something happened to make him want to hide it, but we can't blame ourselves either... it's a waste of energy, how about we put that energy towards helping him instead?"

Tony took in a deep breath and gave a small nod.

Happy placed a hand on his shoulder, "we'll figure this out."


	7. Problem

Peter wasn't fully awake, but he did notice one thing, he wasn't lying on the ground, or on his webs, or even in a tree... it was a feeling he had almost forgotten, reminded of by his short stay in the hotel, he was lying on a bed, and a quite comfortable one at that.

Peter's eyes grew wide and he suddenly leaped up, the wires pulled out, leaving blood and a loud beeping in it's wake. Peter covered his ears, they were burning from the loud noise, his eyes also burnt from the bright light, and to top it all of he felt really bad, as if his body was complaining, now that he was on a bed, for all the times it hadn't been on one.

Tears filled Peter's eyes, and he wanted to cry, wanted to scream and lash out, but he didn't, he just sat there, eyes closed tight, hands on his ears, and tears running down his cheeks.

Suddenly, it stopped, the noise was gone, the light dimmed, and a soft hand touched his shoulder. Peter looked up, Tony had a hand on his shoulder, Happy stood by the machine, having turned them of. Had they been there the whole time? Peter didn't even know.

Tony carefully pulled his hands away from his ears, whipping the tears away and helped him to sit up straight, "better?"

Peter nodded, "thank you."

Happy walked over, "you sure gave us a scare."

Peter nodded, awkwardly, looked around, "where?"

Tony stood up straight, "in the avengers facility, the medical hall, we bough you here after your body literally gave up in my car," the tone was a scold.

Peter looked at his hands, "sorry."

Tony frowned, sitting down, "can you tell us why?"

Peter hesitated, he looked up at the two men, "I chose to live the way I do... I don't... I don't want to... I don't deserve..." Peter began to cry once more.

Tony moved from the seat onto the bed, pulling Peter close, "why don't you deserve...?"

"They died..."

"Who, Peter?"

"My family... Aunt May and Uncle Ben... they were my family, after my parents died and... they died."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault," Tony carefully brushed his fingers against the kids face, hoping to calm him down. Tony knew what it was like to feel at fault for the death of a family.

"I argued with them, before they died," Peter mumbled.

Tony took in a deep breath, he knew what that felt like too.

"I was out, I wasn't there to defend them..."

"Peter..."

"There was a thief... he ran past me, I could have stopped him, I had the power to do so but... he robbed this bully from my school, and I was angry and... I didn't... he then shot five people. My aunt and uncle... and three others..." Peter looked at his hands, tears fell, "I didn't want a new family, so I left, I've been trying to use my powers for good ever since, I don't want others who don't deserve it to lose their family."

Tony took in the story, then he pulled Peter close, "kid, it wasn't your fault, god..." Tony truly couldn't imagine the guilt the kid was feeling, but it was a guilt that had been eating at the child, a guilt that almost cost him his life.

Peter let himself fall limp in the older mans hold, he cried, and Tony held him, Happy sat on the other side of the bed and rubbed the kids back.

"You know kid..." Tony said after a long time, "I blamed myself for my parents deaths, too... and... I know it hurts, it's horrible, but, you can't give in to that pain, you have to fight for those who you care for, sure, but you got to fight for yourself as well."

Peter didn't seem certain.

"Just... stay here, okay?"

Peter didn't respond.

"I know it isn't really a family home but, we'll sort you out your own room, make sure you eat, get medical care, and sort out some kind of school for you, and some superhero training, you can keep on patrolling as soon as you are healthy and helping people."

Peter looked up at Tony, and shook his head, "I... I don't mind going to an orphanage, I understand that... I can't just stay on the streets... I'm not your problem."

Tony grabbed Peter, quite tightly then, "no, your not my problem, because you are not anybody's problem, understood? You are not a problem."

Peter moved away, but nodded.

"I don't want you to choose based on who you will be more trouble for, I want you to choose where you will be happier, safer, more comfortable."

"I don't know..."

"And that's fine," Tony pointed out, "then you can stay here, until you do know."

Peter nodded, then a couple of tears fell, "thanks."

Tony shook his head, "don't say thank you, this isn't something you need to feel thankful for, it's a right."

Happy nodded, "now, if you are feeling a little better, how about you tell me what you feel like eating and I can go raid the kitchens?"

Peter gave a small smile in return.


	8. Rooms and Interns

It was only a couple of days until Peter asked Tony if he could stay.

"I really don't want to bother you but..."

"You are not a bother," Tony crossed his arms and Peter gave an awkward smile before looking down at his feet.

"I don't want to go to an orphanage," Peter admitted, he cuddled himself, "I know there tend to be a lot of bullies and..."

Tony nodded, "good, because I didn't want you going to an orphanage either, in all honesty, I take it you intend to stay here then?"

Peter gave a small hesitant nod.

"Then I will talk to my lawyers and start getting paperwork done, for now you still need to stay here, with the medical equipment but we need to get you a room sorted for after... in fact, we have a lot of shopping to do, clothes, bedding, books, definitely need a computer..."

"I really don't need all that..."

Tony waved his hand toward Peter dismissing the boys comments, "school, you will have to chose one."

Peter pulled his legs close and Tony stopped talking, instead returning to his seat, "all this in due time of course," a hand held Peter's shoulder, "for now, rest. I will get on with the paperwork."

Peter gave a small nod and smile, "thank you."

"No problem kid."

Peter sat up, "like, really thank you," tears filled the teens eyes, "it means so much to me."

Tony smiled softly reaching down and hugging the teen, "thank you for letting me help you this time."

Peter couldn't hold back the small sob, it wasn't sad, instead happy. And Tony almost couldn't hold back his own tears as he looked down at the kid, the kid with a heart of gold who had suffered so much.

The kid, who was similar to Tony in so many things, yet the complete opposite in others. The kid that had everything good about Tony yet none of the bad.

"I won't let anything like this ever happen to you again... you're safe with me."

That evening Tony was talking to his lawyers while Happy kept the kid company, the former driver was in a very good mood, knowing that Peter had chosen to stay was a huge relief for both of them, but Tony suspected more so for Happy who had once left the facility at 5 am to search for the kid on his own.

"I don't understand," Tony repeated for the thousand time, his lawyer sighing once more.

"I'm sorry Mr Stark but they don't believe that you would be a suitable parent."

"They left him on the street for like a year! Who are they to judge!" Tony was no longer seated and instead pacing.

"Well in fairness you do move around a lot... your history is not exactly in your favour and well... fight aliens, that's a big one."

"Oh come on! Like I am the only person who fights aliens!"

"You are the only one fighting aliens and looking to adopt."

Tony sat back down, taking in the information, if they revealed Peter's identity it may be easier to convince them but... well, Peter probably wouldn't want to, and in all honesty, neither did Tony, it would make Peter a target, and he had no doubt the government would want to do tests to figure out just how powerful Peter was and Tony was pretty sure Peter just needed rest right now.

"Can I denounce them?"

"For what?" the lawyer looked about to give up, "for not letting you adopt the kid?"

"No. For losing the kid in the first place, for letting the kid sleep on the street and starve and get ill."

The lawyer looked up, eyes wide, "you want to threaten them?"

Tony nodded and his lawyer nodded slowly a grin showing, "Well, I would usually much prefer a more civil approach but, honestly I actually believe this is the best way to go from here."

Tony nodded, grinned, "I am a genius."

Tony's lawyer was working hard, so was Tony, but on different tasks, now that Tony felt secure that Peter would end up with him, it was time to prepare a room for the kid, Happy was with Tony, this being one of the rare moments since Peter arrived where he got some privacy.

"Don't you think it's a bit big?"

"The kid used to have the whole world as his home and although it may not have been as luxurious as I make it sound he's used to having plenty of space."

"Yeah, but before that he lived with a low income couple in Queens so I doubt his earlier bedroom was in any way comparable to... this," Happy gestured at the living area.

Tony shook his head, "it only looks big because it's empty, wait until we fill it with stuff!"

Happy frowned, "what stuff?"

"I don't know, kid stuff, stuff the kid likes, what does the kid like?"

"He likes having a roof over his head and a hot meal," Happy crossed his arms.

Tony frowned at that, "Well, as soon as he gets used to being here I am sure he will open up about what stuff he likes."

Happy shook his head, "I don't know Tony."

"Besides, if he is here he is right next to me!"

That, was true, and Happy couldn't deny. Finally giving in, "fine, but know he probably will end up using the closet as his room," said Happy.

Tony frowned, "should I add heating to it then?"

Happy groaned, was anybody surprised he was good at taking care of a kid? He had taken care of Tony Stark for years, the biggest kid out there.

Peter was still asleep when Tony snuck into the room that evening after having added some furniture to what would be the kids room.

Despite how quiet Tony was Peter still opened his eyes as the man sat down.

"Hey."

"Hey, did I wake ya?"

Peter shook his head before smiling, "I have good hearing, part if the super power."

Tony nodded, "you never did tell me how you got the powers."

Peter just gave Tony an evil grin that told the man Peter would tell him nothing, or at least for now.

Tony rolled his eyes, "kids these days."

"So... Happy said you had paperwork about me?"

"Soon, hopefully, government aren't quite liking the idea of me having a kid, I can't imagine why, I mean, it's not like my lifestyle revolves around fighting of world threats or something," he grinned at the kid but Peter just looked worried.

"Does that mean...?"

Tony realized his mistake and shook his head, "They will come round to it I promise."

Peter gave a small nod.

"Even if they don't it's as easy as me say... hiring a new intern who sometimes, often, all the time needs to be over all night on projects."

Peter grins, "you have too much power for your own good."

"Nah, never too much power for a good hearted man such as myself."

Peter smiled.

"Now come on, back to sleep, I reckon tomorrow you can probably move to your own room, bet you're more than ready to get outta here."

Peter nodded, as he dozed of.

"Sleep tight..." Tony watched the kid as he breathed in and out so calmly, no effort needed, his memory went back to the car and how the kid could barely breathe back then. And Tony was so fucking relieved to see him breathing now .


	9. Life

Tony was grinning widely as he signed the last paper, knowing that finally, the social workers understood that Peter would be better of with Tony.

Now this didn't mean the battle was over, there was still going to be many check ups, Peter would probably be questioned and plenty of Tony's workers and maybe even other avengers.

But for now, Tony had won. And Peter had finally moved into his new room. Happy had been correct and the room had been a bit overwhelming for the kid at first but he had soon become used to it.

Kind of, Tony often checked on the kid during the night to find him under the bed wrapped in blankets, on this occasion Tony would softly wake him telling the kid the floor wasn't comfy.

Peter would claim to have fallen out of the bed and Tony would pretend to believe him.

"Would you like a new bed?" Tony offered, uncertain as to what kind of bed would be suitable for the kid but hoping for an quicker solution than waiting for the kid to adapt.

Peter shook his head, "this one's perfect."

And he was asleep, Peter spent an awful lot of time sleeping, Tony was beginning to wonder if it was normal even, but then again the kid had been very exhausted when first arriving so it wasn't that weird that there body would take all it could get.

Unlike sleeping though, Peter barely ate, or better said, Tony barely saw him eat. Despite the fact that the kid would be given a big meal and that meal would disappear, Tony never really as the kid eating it, eventually he reached the conclusion that Peter was just embarrassed.

The other worry Tony had was school, Peter hated the idea if any if the private schools Tony recommended, saying he really just wanted to go back to his old one.

Happy what contacted said school who was happy to have Peter back, willing even to pretend Peter hadn't been missing for a year.

Said school specifically for high IQ kids wasn't a bad choice at all yet… it didn't feel safe. After all, it didn't have the security that private schools had and although Tony fully intended to keep Peter's adoption a secret for as long as possible, there was no doubt it was only a matter of time, in fact rumours were already spreading.

Eventually Tony decided to wait a couple of days until Pepper came back so he could ask her. She was way better st this kinda stuff after all.

Peter, stood at the door, he had been there for a whole half an hour watching Tony mess around with paper, too scared to speak up he just stood there waiting to be noticed.

It wasn't until Tony turned towards the window that he spot the skinny kid standing beneath the door frame watching carefully.

"Peter, how long have you been there?"

"Oh, just arrived."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"You looked busy," Peter rubbed his arm.

Tony shook his head, "nothing too important, what's up?"

Peter hesitated, looked up at his hero, mentor and apparently now legal guardian then back down st his feet, "I just… I wanted to know if… if I can be…"

Tony tilted his head, already knowing the question but wanting Peter to not be scared of asking.

Peter looked up then back down, "Spiderman…" he whispered.

Tony sighed, it was good enough, "I would prefer you wait just a little longer," Tony placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, "I won't stop you if you want to go out already, your suit is in your room, but I would personally prefer your spend a little more time on recovery."

Peter nodded looking thoughtful, "I understand."

Tony nodded, "also, please tell me before you do go out if you decide to."

Peter nodded.

"You don't need to worry about me looking busy."

Peter nodded and smiled.

Tony looked down at his watch, "dinner time I think," he said stretching and placing a hand on Peter's shoulder once more, leading the kid towards the kitchen, "any food preference."

Peter gave a small shake of his head.

"Indian your style?" Tony asked.

Peter gave a small nod.

"Good, we will do that then."

That night Tony ate alone with the kid, who's shyness had vanished for the time being instead replaced with his joyful blabber about some series he had found out about now he had access to this kinda stuff.

Tony could honestly not care less, but seeing Peter so happy and like any other child still got Tony smiling, and for now, that was enough.

 **Sorry this is quite short and uneventful but I am very busy so I will probably be sticking to theses shorter chapters in favour of updating just a little more often.** **Also thank you to all the nice comments I am so happy people enjoy reading this.**


	10. Peter, Pepper and Food

Pepper had been back for only three days, and had fallen head over heels in love with the kid.

Three days ago she had arrived at about 3 in the morning and had been shocked to see Tony sleeping, usually this was Tony's prime working hours, she had tried to sneak in silently but apparently despite Tony being asleep, he wasn't exactly a sound sleeper.

"Pepper?"

"Yes, it's just me," she said slipping in next to him.

Tony sat up, "I need to talk to you?"

"Now?" Pepper frowned.

Tony hesitated but nodded, "I would prefer it, please."

Pepper sighed but sat up, "what is bothering you?"

Tony looked to his left, where there used to be a guest room, specifically for close friends, Pepper had insisted on it, and although Tony had hesitated before doing what he did, he needed Peter as close as possible, "I've found an alternative use for the guest room."

Pepper frowned, "don't tell me you turned it into a lab!"

Tony shushed her, "no, no..."

Pepper crossed her arms, "what?"

Tony frowned, "remember that kid I took with me to Germany?"

"Spiderman?"

"Yeah, I told you he was just a kid, you know, like fifteen, kinda skinny."

"Yeah?"

"Well... it turns out... he wasn't just..." Tony looked at the Wall, he had to be careful with his words, if Peter was awake, there was no doubt he could probably hear Tony and although it was no time for the kid to be awake... "he wasn't exactly living at home."

"I don't get it."

"The people in charge of him, they died a while back and the kid had been frightened of being discovered for having powers, so he didn't let social services take him."

"Oh."

"He was living on the Street for quite a while and... I needed to get him out of there so..." Tony reached for a paper that was sitting on his night stand, a reminder of his new reality, "I got custody over him and well, turned the guest room into his room, I wanted to have him close, in case anything happened."

Pepper stared down at the paper, "is this a joke?" she asked.

Tony's eyes widened, he hadn't expected Pepper to doubt his sincerity on this matter, "no."

Pepper took the paper, "you adopted a fifteen year old kid?"

"Yeah."

"You? Have a kid?"

Tony nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I've been a bit busy, the kid is... his jumpy, and the custody wasn't easy to obtain... and he wasn't very well when I got him here..."

Pepper nodded, a part of her wanted to be angry at Tony for not telling her as son as this all began, another part was proud of the man who was finally beginning to act a bit more mature.

"This kid... will be sleeping now?"

Tony nodded, "I imagine, I want you to meet him tomorrow, you will love him, he is really sweet."

Pepper nodded, "sorry, Tony, I'm just, taking it all in."

Tony nodded, "I meant to email you,... or pone you but... he pointed to the date of the signature and Pepper nodded.

"I get it, busy."

The next day it had taken less than half an hour for Pepper and Peter to bond, Pepper loved the kid and his chatty nature, Peter loved how normal Pepper was, how she wasn't quite as big of a public figure as Tony and how she paid zero attention to the fact the kid was Spiderman and instead was completely interested in Peter Parker, the surprisingly smart fifteen year old who was a huge fan of superheroes and had recently lost his family and found a new one.

Pepper asked personal questions but no too personal, what was his favourite colour, what was his favourite food... she wanted to know about Peter, about the kid her boyfriend had adopted, not the superhero he trained.

And Tony watched, and wished he had more memory, wished he could remember all the small details about his kid, he knew Pepper was recording all this conversations, he knew this was a lack of respect for the kids privacy, but knew Pepper was collecting information that she considered necessary for the correct upbringing of the kid.

So he let her collect information, let her study the kid. And let her love this kid who she would be seeing so much of.

When it came time to eat though, just the three of them, three days after meeting Pepper. The relationship was lost, just slightly, because Peter, well, Peter didn't like Pepper trying to convince him to eat.

"Peter, you are far too skinny, go on, just another plate."

Peter looked at Tony, he shook his head.

Tony bit his lip, "I think he is full, Pepper."

Pepper glared at Tony, "he needs to eat more!"

Peter shook his head once more. He had stopped speaking the moment it had began and Tony feared the trust Peter had come to have with Pepper could be lost if she continued like this. Tony knew Peter didn't like being pushed around, he also knew Peter was scared of saying no.

"Peter," Pepper repeated beginning to sound more like an order.

"I want to go to my room," Peter asked, looking at Tony, it was a beg almost.

"Finish your food first," Pepper answered before Tony could free the kid.

"But-"

"Please" Pepper added.

Peter looked down at his food, he ate another bite and for a second Tony though the fight was over.

But then, Peter began to cry. And suddenly Tony was on his feet by the kids side, accompanying him back to his room. Where the kid ran to his personal bathroom and hid himself, Tony heard the painful sound of throwing up and knew that he was going to argue with Pepper, no matter how good intentioned she was. And maybe speak to a doctor, probably some alone time with Peter.


	11. Sweet or Salty

"He needs to eat!"

"You think I don't know that?"

"You don't act like it!"

"He needs more than just food!"

"He needs you to act like a father and be in charge!"

"He needs to feel safe and happy! He isn't a little kid!"

"Yes he is!"

Pepper sat on the sofa, they hadn't moved upstairs, knowing that to do so would mean to risk Peter hearing the argument, something neither of them particularly wanted.

"If I try to rule over his life he will not want to be here, and I need for him to be happy and safe, to turn his new home into a prison will drive him away from here, I don't want that."

"I know Tony, your intentions are correct but-"

"No, not buts, the kid knows his limit, he is still recovering from the streets and forcing him to do anything could end badly."

"He needs to slowly eat more though-"

"Yes! Slowly! And he is, but, you made him eat more than he is ready for today and it made him ill, I don't want to do that to him, I want him to get better, if you make him eat so much he gets ill not only is it counter productive it will increase his fear of food, something that nobody is ready to handle in him."

Pepper placed her head in her hands, "he is dangerously underweight, he has nothing to support him if he gets ill or injured."

"I know, which is why I haven't let him go back to school or on patrol yet... I'm trying my very best to protect him but... it needs to be done slowly, at the kids own pace."

"I don't like this at all Tony."

"I know, but I assure you I know what I'm doing."

"You never know what your doing!"

Tony gulped, eyes flying in the direction to the lift, the lift that would take him to Peter, "I do this time."

And he did, he had been reading books on child care, talked to specialists... he had watched the kid and studied his behaviour and yeah he wasn't quite there yet, but he was the closest person the world had to offer right now. So he would do his best.

The next day Peter was hesitant at breakfast, eating a single banana and extremely slowly, as if scared if would attack him.

Tony didn't' comment on this, instead eating his own breakfast and talking about work, Pepper had the common sense to also keep her mouth shut, although it clearly took a lot of will power on her part. She had to respect Tony's ability to stay calm, she could tell he was worried, but only because she by this point knew him better than even he did.

"Been talking to Happy about your school," Tony said.

Peter looked interested now, eating his banana a bit more calmly now he wasn't thinking about it.

"We've decided that after a medical check today, if all is well, you should be ready to go back, we have negotiated with the school so that the year your lost won't pay any toll so long as you catch up quickly, think your up to it?"

Peter nodded, finishing his banana and grabbing another one even, "definitely!"

Tony smiled and nodded, "okay, well, remember, if you need any extra lessons tell me and we can find someone to help you learn... or depending on the subject you always have me, got it?"

Peter's eyes brightened and he nodded, he looked so excited to go back to school, back to learning and seeing his friends.

"Happy will be in charge of dropping you of and picking you up, if that is okay with you?"

Peter nodded, "I can take the train if Happy is busy."

Tony waved him off," I have plenty of other drivers if Happy is busy one day."

Peter nodded.

"You can eat at school or take your own food, up to you, whichever you prefer? Personally I think cafeteria food is absolutely foul, but I guess you might have a different opinion."

Peter rolled his eyes, "it's fine!"

Tony smiled widened, "as for extra classes, I would prefer you didn't take any for the time be, but you're free to take some as soon as you have caught up on all your normal classes, kay?"

Peter nodded, "what about the school academic decathlon team?"

Tony hesitated, "we'll see how you do in normal classes first, please?"

Peter nodded.

"And slow down in PE, okay? I know you can get awesome scores but... it may stick out a bit."

Peter laughed, "got it."

"I want you to call if you are ever feeling unwell during class."

Peter nodded.

Tony look very serious, "and I don't want any Spiderman stuff, even if the school is attacked, you call me, is that understood?"

Peter nodded, "I haven't patrolled in a while."

Tony frowned, "I know kid but... you still aren't exactly healed and... I don't like the idea of you getting ill in the middle of a fight and..."

Peter nodded, "I understand, promise soon I can go back though?"

"Once you are healed, if your sleep and eat and relax I am sure it will be soon."

Peter smiled brightly, "thanks Mr Stark, what time is medical?"

Tony looked at his watch, "around eleven I would say so, two hours, want to watch a film with Pepper? I am afraid I have to go to a meeting."

Peter nodded.

"Okay, cool, no popcorn before lunch," he warned standing up, messing up Peter's hair, and wondering of towards the lift.

Pepper waited for the door to close, "so, salty or sweet popcorn?" she asked running over to the machine.

"Sweet," Peter replied and Pepper was relived to see the kid was back to his usual bubbly self.

She got the machine on then went over to the DVD stack, "which one?"

Peter shrugged, "I dunno."

Pepper smiled, "how about... Friendly robot?"

Peter gave a small nod, and took the DVD from Pepper, carefully putting it into the machine while Pepper got the popcorn, coming back to sit on the sofa with Peter.

They watched the film patiently. Peter seemed to love it, Pepper was honestly a little bored having seen the film several times before, but recognized that if Peter was enjoying it, it was worth it.

The other thing was while Peter was distracted by the film he seemed to eat more, Pepper began to wonder if Peter throwing up after eating too much was more psychological than physical, and decided it was something she needed to mention to Tony. It made sense after all.

Once the film was over Peter was very slightly teary eyed and Pepper smiled at him, "you okay honey?"

Peter gave a small nod.

"Good, cause you got medical in a moment," she pointed out.

Peter nodded, smiling.


End file.
